Baby Dhampir
by JustYourAverageCrazyGirl
Summary: It's been awhile, but not forty years later like how Rose looks. Adrian has started to pull away just as Rose finally gets used to being a wife. AdrianXRose, sequel to Mommy Dhampir
1. Chapter 1

_30 Weeks (Seven Months)_

It's been awhile, but not forty years later like how I look now. I thought my dad was pulling my chain when he told me that Anton, my baby, was a parasite.

My child has yet to have a heart beat. For any normal pregnancy, the baby would have been "dead". Of course, this child is not normal and I doubt he ever will be.

Abe says that once my heart stops beating Anton's will start.

The nurses were somehow able to find out the baby's gender even though the walls of my uterus are thicker than natural. It's because the flesh is swelling up with extra nutrients for the baby.

"You okay?" Adrian yawns, looking over at me.

Right now I'm sitting on the toilet with my head in between my legs trying not to cry. In six weeks I'll be thirty six weeks along, the average pregnancy rate. It's weird to think that in six weeks I could be dead.

"Come hold me?"

He walks into the bathroom and lifts my head, resting it on his stomach. My eyes start to water and I let go, crying hard against his bare skin.

It's only three in the afternoon, night time to Moroi, and I'm surprised he's still awake.

"You thinking about it again?" He asks, standing me up from the toilet.

I wasn't going to the bathroom or anything, I just liked the way the cold felt against my naked thighs. I was only wearing one of Adrian's old shirts.

"You know me so well." I whisper and grip him tightly to me.

"I do. Let's lay down." He steers me towards our bed and I collapse on in, blindly crawling into his arms in the dark.

Our house is more like a mansion. Three floors of living space (okay, the basement is one floor) with four bathrooms and eight bedrooms, not including the master. The exterior is formed like a castle and sits on eighteen acres of land. Adrian even had a barn built and we have horses; mine actually likes me unlike most animals.

Sadly, Adrian hasn't gotten the hint yet that I don't like big gifts.

I feel his fingers tugging at my shirt before he pulls it off, rubbing my breasts roughly.

"Would you like me to get your mind off of things?" He asks against my ear, sending shivers down my back.

He moves so he's hovering over me, sucking my throat softly, letting his sharp teeth graze my throat.

The way he kisses me lets me know that he doesn't want sex. He hasn't wanted sex since I started to look fifty. Though hey, could you blame him?

When I was around five months, my baby should have started moving. I'm over seven months now and he still stubbornly refuses to move. I look into Adrian's eyes and whisper a quiet, "No," and turn over, shutting my eyes against the tears that flow.

Abe is still trying to figure out a way that both my baby and I can live. The chance is very slim that we both will. I haven't really thought out of the lines of keeping my baby alive, even if it means me dying.

Before any of this started, I had, of course, wondered about how I would die. Now it seems quite obvious that I'm willing give up my life to the baby.

It's alright though; I already lost Dimitri. Does it really surprise anyone that I'm fine with dying to finally be with him? Not saying that I don't love Adrian, it's just a different type of love.

"Rose, are you ok?" Adrian murmurs against my ear, his hand resting on my protruding belly.

"Never better." I answered, adding a slight chuckle at the end.

Like hell I was ok! It's still difficult to get over the fact that I was raped by someone already dead with their Strigoi spawn growing inside of me.

I closed my eyes tighter against the tears and finally was able to get a little sleep.

_**XxX**_

The next morning I wake up to Lissa going through my closet, a maternity sweater dress and leggings already sitting on my dressing table.

"Morning, Rose." She said and smiled, "You're coming with me; I have a few errands I need to run."

I climb out of bed, not overlooking the fact that Adrian wasn't there, and walk over to my dresser. Not only had Adrian bought me a house, but he also bought me a complete new wardrobe.

I pull on a bra and panties before turning back to Lissa, who was having a field day arranging my outfit.

"Where are we going?" I put on socks when I notice the ankle boots she picks out for me.

"You're getting a hair cut."

Instinctively, my hand flies up to grip a handful of my hair.

"Never. You know I can't cut it."

"Anton's due soon. You know how babies love to grip long hair."

"Actually, I don't. I've never held a child under five in my life."

"Well, they do. Besides, isn't it about time you show off your Molnija?"

"I'll just wear my hair up. That's what I usually do."

"Rose. It's time to let go of Dimitri. No, don't." She paused as I was about to protest. "I do understand and I definitely understand how your mind works. Dimitri's dead. We're cutting your hair today." She talked as though I was a child.

When had she gotten so... outspoken?

I lean against the wall and whisper. "I'm not ready to fully be a mom yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to have me get a mom cut. I'm eighteen, I don't need one of those yet."

Lissa looks at my swollen belly and sighs, walking over to me. She runs a hand through my hair and hugs me tightly to her. "Rose, you need to get real."

I bite my tongue and nod. "You're right, Liss." I push out of her arms gently and look towards the cloths, "You're already dressing me like a mom."

When I finally get clothed and we're in my car (I got my license a few weeks ago), Lissa begins to go through the news of the day.

"Mia found love." She said, applying lip gloss gingerly to her lips.

"Oh? With who?"

"Eddie!"

I nearly braked when she said his name. "Really?"

"Yeah, after your birthday I guess they hooked up."

"Hooked up?"

"As in they got together, they didn't have sex." We both laughed at that one.

I was excited that Eddie finally found someone he liked. He already had his Promise Mark and was listed as a Court Guardian but that left plenty of time for him to be with Mia.

Lissa gave me directions and finally we pulled into an expensive looking salon. Not that it mattered, I had a debit card with over a million dollars in my purse.

She leads me inside and a lady brings me into the back to wash my hair.

Turns out Lissa already scheduled my appointment and e-mailed them reference pictures through her Blackberry.

When the woman began to cut my hair, I close my eyes. My hair has reached my ass for over three years and I'm still not completely ready to lose it all.

As the draft blows air over me, I notice how much of my hair is gone. I open my eyes, letting them widen in shock, as she begins to blow dry it.

My hair now skims litter pass my jaw.

I pull my bangs behind my left ear and turn to look at Lissa. She gives me a thumbs up and I hand the woman who gave me the haircut a five dollar tip.

My first transformation of physically trying to look like a mom was complete and slowly my wardrobe changes, thanks to Lissa, were occurring too.

"I need something to eat. Anton is starving me." I announce as we stroll back outside into the car.

"What would you like?"

"Burger King."

"That's not good for the baby." She points out and I shrug.

"I don't care, Mommy needs grease."

I pull through the drive thru and order two Whoopers, a large fry, and a king sized Coke. Lissa asks for a five piece chicken tenders, a value fry, and a small Sprite.

"You're going to get fat." She says, nibbling on a French fry.

"I already am fat. I gained like twenty pounds since I got knocked up."

"That's true."

We finish our food as I pull up to the apartment her and Christian were renting.

"Thanks for the hair cut, Liss." I tell her, pulling down the window of my Porsche.

"No problem, it looks cute."

I sigh as I pull away.

Sometimes when I'm out with her it feels like old times again. It's hard to get over the fact that I'm either going to be a mom or dead in a few weeks.

**_A/N~ Blah xD. I hope this was ok. Is Rose still OOC? Probably. Oh well, I knew this chapter wouldn't be too great. Please review. Pictures of the Porsche and hair cut (along with Wedding pictures if you haven't checked those out!) on my page._**


	2. Chapter Two

33 Weeks (9 months)

"Last call! Everyone booked for the flight from Miles City to Khabarovsk, your boarding line is closing."

I look around the airport and walked with as much pride as a woman the size of a whale could, knowing evidently I looked pretty hot. A teen mom. Someone that the man next to me could be proud being seen with. My passport has me set at the ideal age of eighteen, still in my prime. Of course, to actually board a plane set on Siberia, I had to look my passport's age. My solution? A gorgeous wig and a pound of makeup.

I look at my compact mirror and make sure my wrinkles are pulled back and covered thankful that, unlike the other ladies aged ninety plus, I don't have arthritis that would hinder my movements.

I hold Adrian's hand and allow him to guide me to my seat inside of the plane, smiling gratefully at him as he sits, too. I had ordered our tickets last minute from Orbitz, our first class tickets (that he insisted on) costing a "mere" thirty thousand combined.

I had made this trip less than a year ago to kill Dimitri. Now, with his son growing inside of me, the ever morbid thoughts of his biological father cross my mind again. I think about how it could be nice to die, to be able to join Dimitri so soon. I hadn't really thought about death, of course, before being so close to it.

I wonder how prisoners with the death sentence feel. Do they feel like me? Tired of life and ready to join loved ones? Or do they still feel like they have much to live for, unable to face the reality that they, too, have a set time limit?

My own clock is ticking. I figure that, if I do have the thirty six weeks of a normal full-term pregnancy, that my own due-date is in less than sixteen days, a little over two weeks. Anton is expected on October 16th and this plane ride will take up two days, though, lucky for me, I somehow managed to get on the plane in my very late third trimester.

I kiss Adrian's cheek and yawn. I was feeling particularly vulnerable today. Something I'm not proud to admit.

It was a difficult argument to convince Adrian to let me go on this trip and he only agreed after I said he could join me. I hold his hand as he looked out the window, little sweatdrops forming under his hair.

I, once again, felt stupid. I booked our flight during the day so when we got to Siberia it would be at night.

He was somehow able to read my thoughts. "Don't worry about it, Rose."

"I am though. I should have remembered."

He closed the little flap over the window and turned, smiling at me. "All better. Now come here and let me hold you."

I smiled at him and lifted the arm rest, moving as gracefully as a nearly full term pregnant woman could into his arms. He kissed my forehead before whispering into my ear, "You know, if I had come prepared we could have joined the mile high club."

Closing my eyes and ignoring his jive, I cuddled closer.

Ten minutes later we were in the air and Adrian was fast asleep. I heard the "Ding" noise before seeing the light, signifying that we could move about and use electronics.

I pulled out my iPod and turned it on, not bothering to look at the artist or song. I'd already made the journey to Russia once and I knew how long it would take to get there. I'd come with plenty of things to occupy myself with and I figured Adrian would sleep for the majority of the trip.

When a stewardess came over about an hour into the flight and asked if I needed anything, I promptly asked for glass of grape juice and the sweet peanuts you can only find on planes. It took her less than three minutes to return with the drink and peanuts and she smiled, obviously eyeing my belly my handsome husband.

"How far along are you?" She asked, her slight Hungarian accent more prominent, something that momentarily surprised me.

"About thirty four weeks." I gave her a smile, taking a sip from the juice. Yum.

"And you're on an airplane?"

"Anton will be fine, he's a tough little guy. Either way, my due date is soon so if I went into early labor it wouldn't be threatening. My doctor said that I was fine, too, though."

"Ma'am, it still isn't a good idea. Lawsuits will be filed if you do go into labor." Her face drained and I felt the shadows creep in, the usual nausea filling my body.

It wasn't just concern over the bills that would come up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an infant. Well, not really an infant yet.

A fetus was held midair by something I couldn't see. I looked back into the stewardess's eyes and saw the hidden grief. _That was her baby_my mind registered.

I took a double take and guilt dripped in. The fetus was early second trimester, a small baby bump that would have easily been hidden. I looked at the woman's name tag, Emese, and wanted to cry.

I assumed her life has been a struggle and she had to keep working even through a pregnancy and that it had taken her baby's life in the process.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, shocking her. "I'm sorry for what you had to go through but I promise that I'm not hurting my son." I smiled at her knowingly and she nodded, her eyes swelling up.

"But, how did you know?" Emese asked timidly, not really knowing what to think.

I "turned off" my ability to see the dead, though I knew that the baby would stay in my mind for a while.

"A mother's intuition," I finally answered,

I watched her walk away and leaned back in my chair. It always pained me to see mothers that lost their children. I rested a hand on my belly, knowing it fell on Anton's back, and rubbed softly.

XxX

Within a few hours I planned to be in Dimitri's village. I wanted to see his house one more time and perhaps his mother.

When we did land, however, I felt a strange urge to see Raya first.

I shook Adrian awake and looked into his sleepy eyes. It was, after all, night time for humans and even though he had slept for the majority of the flight it wouldn't surprise me if he would need to sleep the jetleg off.

We checked into our hotel and I bit my lip over the luxury before going into a just as glamorous bathroom. I had to scrub the makeup off before I could even use regular makeup remover for the color. At the end I hesitantly took off my wig.

I've aged nearly eighty years by those two actions. My face is so hollow and wrinkly and I'm dying. It's obvious. I touch my face and cringe from my bony fingers and I realize that I'd rather die than live with my aged features.

Yes. My vanity is a cruel thing. In some ways I use it more than my physical abilities and looking so old does not come to my advantage.

When Adrian knocks on the door to see if I'm alright, I slip through the window without telling him anything. We're on the first floor so I easily fall onto the ground and avoid getting hurt. The baby is due soon and I'd like to avoid any injuries. It had been over six months since Anton last moved. Seriously, I had no idea what I expected in the next two weeks. But I still had hope.

I began to run. My leg muscles were more flimsy now but they still could stand more strain than the normal human body could. Within minutes, I was back at the mansion I had been raped in. The building was still well kept but I smelt the decaying flesh before I even stepped foot in the gated plot.

"What are you doing- Rose!" Raya dropped the flower pot she was holding and came running over to me, taking my hands in hers.

She stared at my withered face and cracked hands, her eyes widening in horror. "What has he done to you?"

Finally her eyes fall to my pretty much full term belly.

"It was your master." I finally whisper, looking at the ground.

She ushers me inside and into the room I woke up in just a few months before, next to a strigoi that was once the man I loved.

"I'll go get you tea." She promptly leaves before I can say anything or think anything.

I pull out my phone and call Adrian, telling him that I'm fine and not to worry. The conversation lasts a quick fifty four seconds and I move to sit on the bed. Dimitri's body is gone and so are the bloody sheets. My stake, however, rests on the pillowcase.

Ignoring the sight, I lay down and curl into the fetal position, allowing myself to mourn yet again.  
>Then. The impossible.<p>

Anton begins to move in vicious bursts and I cry out, his legs and arms far stronger than any adult man. I cough up blood, screaming for Raya. She returns with a towel and a steaming bowl of water.

"Don't worry, he isn't making his appearance yet," she whispers, wiping at the blood from my mouth, "Rose, what happens next is your choice. You can either live or die, it is up to you."

Her accent no longer exists, she does not sound Russian. She isn't human, I realize. She's some other immortal. Powerful and wise.

My eyes close, the confusion and immense pain throughout my body proving to be too much. I fall into a deep sleep but I can still feel Anton moving. It's like he's cheering me on, telling me good luck.

I wake up in a dream, looking into Dimitri's soft, beautiful, brown eyes.

**_A/N~ First off, please please please please please forgive me Dx. My Internet died off for the past one and a half months. Second. This chapter was incredibly hard to write for me. It took me three hours to write two sentences a couple of weeks ago. Either way, this story is nearly finished already. I know the ending and it's soon, thought I might write a few chapters about the after-affects. Please review! I'm terribly sorry if I don't answer, though I do read them all._ **


End file.
